Boys tease you when they want attention
by CarryOnMyWaywardKarkat
Summary: Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you think you are falling in love with the boy you thought you hated. Yet another wonderful Highschool!Stuck human AU, as if we don't already have enough of those. Main ship: Erisol. Sideships: Davekat, Cronkri, and pale Kanaya x Everyone.


Your name is Eridan Ampora and you just moved to a new town meaning you get to start fresh at a new school, _great._

"Just, don't forget about me, alright Fef?"

"Of course, Eridan! I mean, it's not like it's the last time whale talk to each other we still have internet, and mail!"

"Yeah, but still-."

"Still nothing grumpy pants, you're so pessimist, everything whale be fine! I'm just worried you'll forget about _me_ with all the new friends you'll make in your new town!"

"You know I could never forget you, Fef."

A final peck on his lips that still sent warmth down his back even if it was the millionth kiss, and then he was gone; hauled into the car by his brother and father, away to a new town, a new state, a new continent.

He used to live in a small town in Britain and now he was moving to Washington in the USA because his father got a job offer there, fuck Eridan's girlfriend and his few friends, fuck Cronus's job and best friend, fuck everything that they knew; Daddy Dennis Duelscar Ampora needed _more_ money than he already had.

Eridan suspected that this was all just to spite him, and on the note of spiting him did the job _have_ to be in America? Eridan hated Americans; they could all just die for all he cared, stupid, lazy, and nasty, the lot whole of them.

Eridan woke up drenched in his own sweat still not used to the heat America offered in the summer, he heard that spring here was like winter to the UK. It was too hot for him to get used to, even if he had been living here for nearly two months now.

He dreaded to think how hot it would be at the school with no air conditioners or fans.

_School_

The word is what really brought him out of his sweaty haze as he realized his alarm clock was going off and that must have been what had woken him.

He turned onto his shoulder and dragged his arm off of his face where it had laid while he slept and air hit his face, cooling him down some but not much.

The clock read "4:30am", why did he need to get up so early you may ask? It's because Eridan was rather prissy about his appearance, it sometimes took him hours to get ready.

Dragging himself out of bed he undressed as soon as possible, taking off his sweat drenched boxers and tank-top he had slept in, wrinkling his nose at the horrid smell and throwing them to the side of his room where they landed in front of a fishtank filled with exotic fish.

Sleepily, he crossed his room into his bathroom and turned on the shower, when it was heated up he stepped in but the hot water was too unbearable in this heat so he decided to take a cold shower instead.

Nearly an hour later he stepped out of the shower, now fresh as a newborn child; which was how he liked to look. He walked out of his bathroom (still wrapped in a towel) and walked to his dresser, a prearranged outfit was on top of it and he quickly changed, black skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a royal blue jacket (although he highly doubted he would be wearing it all too much today), he pulled on his socks and shoes and then crossed to his bathroom once again, starting to work on his hair now.

"WWhoever said covverup is jus for women was a fuckin liar." Eridan stated as he combed his hair back, he knew that foundation was for girls but it worked wonders on the skin.

He stood in front of the mirror and took a good look at himself.

Pale skin, brown hair with a purple streak in the middle, hipsterish glasses (which despite rumors, he did actually need) and his most striking feature; lavender eyes.

All in all Eridan liked his appearance well enough, there was nothing really he'd want to change; of course he wasn't completely satisfied, but who is ever truly satisfied with how they look?

Now fully dressed and ready Eridan walked downstairs, his brother was sitting on couch dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"Hey brother, nice to see you're finally avwake" Cronus purred, a rerun of an old cartoon playing on the TV.

"Finally awwake!? I'vve been awwake and gettin ready for school, wwhile it looks you'vve been lazin about." Eridan snapped back at him, he wasn't in the best of spirits at the moment; going to a new place always stressed him out.

"It doesn't take me fivwe hours to get ready, unlike you."

"It's not my fault I like to look my best unlike you wwho doesn't givve a damn."

There was silence in the room at that point, Eridan looked around slowly; wondering why the room was so quiet then he realized it's because there was no one else to carry on the conversation with, their father wasn't there even though he promised he would be there for their first day, Eridan didn't expect him to keep his promise yet he still felt the weight in his stomach and the pang in his chest that was disappointment.

"Important business meeting, he told me to tell you bye." Cronus muttered his voice softer than before obviously having read Eridan's mind.

"Did he say anythin else?"

"Nah."

Eridan just nodded, he guess he half hopped that his father would have given him some encouraging words or maybe have even said he loved him. Then again, he never had before, why would he start now.

An hour later and Cronus was dressed and Eridan was ready, Cronus skipped breakfast (the cost of sleeping in) and a few minutes later the two of them were out the door and onto the school-bus, Eridan sitting in the very back near a window and Cronus sitting in the middle (across the isle to a pretty redhead and right next to an albino who looked slightly stunned Cronus had sat next to him, but also relived he was chanting up the redhead and not talking to him.)

Eridan zoned out, thankful there was no one else in the back but him (having been one of the first people on the bus he had the freedom to whichever seat he wanted).

He only came back to earth when he felt a shaking on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey dipwad, you're in my theat."

Eridan blinked slowly and looked up, a boy was standing in front of him; 3D glasses on his face, a yellow jacket and black skinny jeans with a black teeshirt.

This boy was lanky but an inch or two shorter than Eridan, with brown hair that looked like it should be messy but was jelled back.

"I'm sorry, wwhat did you say?" Eridan asked, still feeling half dazed after coming back from being zoned out.

"I thaid you're in my fucking thpot, now move."

Almost at once Eridan was pissed off, who was this guy and who did he think he was trying to boss him around.

"Hey athhole. I thaid move."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you wwith that lisp of yours."

The boys face went red and by the way his brow furrowed Eridan guessed he was glaring at him.

"You're one to talk, with that thupid thutter."

Eridan stood up ready to fight the damn kid who dared insult him, just as he stood up though the bus turned a corner sending both him and the lisping brunette to the side, before he could catch himself Eridan was on the floor and the brunette had fallen on top of him in a very intimate position.

"Wwhat the fuck!" Eridan gasped trying to push the brunette off him, "if you wwanted to havve sex wwith me so bad you should havve just asked."

The brunette looked like he was about ready to punch Eridan in the face when two taller men walked over, pulling the brunette off of Eridan and pulling Eridan off of the ground.

One of the men was Cronus and the other was another brunette who looked a lot like the one who had 'attacked' Eridan.

"Thollux! You thouldn'th fighth wif other people, ethpecially noth the new kidth."

This boys lisp was even harder to understand that the others (whose name Eridan had picked up was Sollux).

"Eridan wvhat the fuck, you havwen't evwen gotten to the school yet and you're pickin fights?" Cronus questioned.

At the same time Eridan and Sollux growled, "He started it," in their respective accents.

Sollux was dragged off by who Eridan guessed was his brother and Eridan pushed back into his seat by Cronus who then sat down beside him to make sure she didn't start anything else, he looked extremely pissed at Eridan, Eridan guessed it was more because he was now watching Sollux's older brother talk to the pretty redhead Cronus has been talking to before and not that fact that Eridan had 'started a fight'.

Eridan kept glancing at Sollux who was sitting by the window next to his brother and two spots over from the redhead, it was a good thing the boy was small or else it would be a tight squeeze but both Sollux and his brother were tiny, so him, his brother, and the redhead all fit in a seat together across from the albino Cronus has been sitting by before, who Eridan could tell was listening into their conversation but not contributing at all.

Another stop and a beautiful ravenette with tattoos and piercings got on, followed by a much smaller and classier version of herself.

(Eridan could feel Cronus shift beside him, probably trying to get a better look at the sexy woman *or was trying to hide a boner*.)

The woman saw Cronus staring at her and smirked, giving him a small wave before sitting down next to the albino (who looked extremely disgruntled by this turn of events.)

The smaller version of her continued walking though, all the way to the back of the bus and sitting across from Eridan and Cronus,

"Hello, you two must be new, I have never seen you on the bus before, so, I am only assuming."

She has a very formal posh British accent (unlike the Ampora's which was more slurred, but still articulate), her hair was short and extremely styled as if done by a professional, black with green highlights that matched her jade green eyes.

"WWell yeah, wwe're neww, I'm Eridan and this is my brother, Cronus." Eridan introduced, Cronus smirked a little before standing up.

"Hey! WWhere are you goin?"

"I think you can handle yourself, chief. Just don't start too much?" He winked before walking off to sit in front of the girls older sister (only to turn around in his seat so he could talk to her).

"Your brother is…charming." The black haired girl said with a small smile, Eridan rolled his eyes in response.

"Anyway, I am Kanaya, it is nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake with Eridan who shook her hand in return.

They talked for a few minutes before another boy came to join them, this one had already been on the bus but had been sitting in the seat in front of the one Cronus was now sitting in.

"That douche, he's your brother, right?" The boy asked, he like Kanaya had black hair but his roots were white and they looked natural so Eridan just assumed he was overdue for a dying, you didn't see many albinos so he assumed he was the other albinos younger brother, he just nodded in response.

"Yeah well, he's a fucking douche."

"Karkat, do not be rude!" Kanaya snapped.  
"Well he is a douche! You couldn't hear him, being a fucking asscouch to your sister, already trying to ask her out it's disgusting."

"Porrim can take care of herself Karkat, and what other people are talking about is none of your business and you should not eavesdrop."

"Whatever."

The two finished talking and that's when Karkat seemed to remember Eridan was there, he turned away from Kanaya and to Eridan.

"Anyway, I'm Karkat, and I hope you're not as much as a dick as your brother."

"I'm not, don't wworry."

A few more stops and the bus was filled, none of the people really stood out to Eridan other than two brothers who wore glasses (one wore aviators and the other pointy anime shades), a group of four (two girls and two boys) who all sat together in the front, the girls wearing cat tails/ears and one of the boys looked very beat up, two boys who had wilder hair than Eridan had ever seen, and a very plain looking girl who was carrying a skull (which Eridan hoped was fake.)


End file.
